


We Meet Again

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: The family of three run into someone from the past.





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> To see pictures of Charlotte: http://hellokaelyn.tumblr.com/post/181445596746/made-for-this-series-on-ao3-credit-to

Walking down the street with the sun shining down, Ellie felt the most relaxed she’d been in a while. How could she not be when it was not only a nice day but most of all she was with two people she loved with all her heart? 

It was the middle of a work day so there weren’t many people walking along the street, making it so they could take their time walking and not worry about anyone trying to walk by them annoyed with their slow pace. Thankfully the team had the day off after solving a long and tiring case the day before, which meant Ellie and Nick were able to spend the whole day with their daughter.

Ellie looked down at Charlotte who was humming a little tune under her breath, one hand was wrapped around Ellie’s and the other in Nick’s. She looked at Nick and noticed the peaceful look on his face, something that seemed rare lately with all the cases that seemed to have been thrown onto their plates the last few weeks. 

Nick must have felt her gaze as he turned his head to look at her seconds later. 

‘What?’ he mouthed to her, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. She inwardly rolled her eyes, she knew he was probably thinking she was checking him out and  _ that _ was why she was looking. 

Which she may have been doing ten minutes ago. 

Ellie shook her head, her own lips twitching upwards in response. 

“Can we go to the park?” Charlotte asked between them, swinging their hands. 

Ellie looked back to Nick, their eyes communicating without having to say anything. Either from knowing each other for years or from being partners at work or both, Ellie didn’t know. But it came in handy when parenting their little spitfire who tended to get her mouth from her dad.

“Sure sweetie.” Ellie said, making Charlotte let out a squeal of excitement. 

Taking the turn that would take them to the park that was close by, Ellie suddenly stopped short which meant Charlotte who still gripped her hand got pulled back which in turn meant Nick. 

“Ellie? What’s-” Nick stopped, his jaw clenching when he noticed what made her stop.

“Ellie?” 

Her body tensed. For the first time in ten years Jake stood in front of her. Ten years since she last saw him, ten years since she last heard his voice, ten years since he cheated on her breaking their already crumbling marriage apart for good. 

“Jake.” She tried giving him a polite fake smile but it came out more like a grimace she was sure. 

Charlotte fake coughed, making Jake’s head snap towards the two people beside her. First his gaze went to Nick, his eyes widening a little when he took Nick in making Ellie bite the inside of her cheek to keep from letting out a chuckle and making Nick smirk. Then his gaze went down to Charlotte, looking back and forth between the two of them as he realized. 

“I uh guess things have changed.” Jake said stiffly. 

Ellie couldn’t help rolling her eyes, Nick scoffing quietly beside her. “Well yes Jake, it has been years.”

Jake shifted uncomfortably. “Uh yes of course, look I-”

“Mommy-” Charlotte interrupted, pulling on Ellie’s hand a little. “Who’s that? I don’t like him.” Her little nose wrinkled showing her distaste as her eyes looked Jake over. 

Ellie let out a laugh, quickly covering her mouth as she did. Nick though had no reservations as he laughed loudly, Ellie could have sworn she heard a ‘that’s my girl’ being said under his breath too.

Jake’s face turned red from either anger of embarrassment she didn’t know, but it amused her nonetheless. 

“Um-” Ellie cleared her throat, trying not to smile. “Why don’t you take her to the park, Nick?” 

Nick glanced at Jake before looking at her. “You sure babe?” 

She narrowed her eyes at him a little but his lips only twitched into a little smirk, figures he’d find some way to stake a little claim. Men. 

“I’m sure, I’ll only be a minute I promise.” 

Ellie was prepared for it as Nick nodded his head, giving Jake a glare as a warning (which she knew would have been way more if Charlotte wasn’t with them), before leaning towards Ellie giving her a kiss that she knew was  _ another _ way for Nick to ‘stake his claim’ on her.  _ This _ though she had no problem with as she kissed him back, a small thrill of satisfaction going through her as she did and pulled away seeing Jake’s sour look. Okay so she wouldn’t get him back for that one at least.

“Come on princess.” Nick said to Charlotte.

“Daddy you could’ve taken him!” Ellie heard Charlotte say to Nick as they walked away. It wasn’t hard to hear Nick let out another loud laugh at her statement. 

* * *

Charlotte didn’t say anything else on their walk to the park and Nick was grateful for it as it gave him a little time to think. 

Jake had been at the top of his list for people he’d like to punch in the face since he learned what the asshole had done to Ellie, even more so since they got together. And now Ellie was back there with him. If Charlotte wasn’t there he  _ knew _ he would have taken a swing at Jake the second Nick noticed him, then given him a good threat or two. Nick knew Ellie could take care of herself (god did he know), but it still set him on edge.

When they reached the park, Nick sat on one of the benches close to the jungle gym but Charlotte instead of running off to play slid herself onto the bench beside him. 

“Daddy you didn’t answer my question.”

Nick sighed quietly. 

“What question?”

“Who’s that?” She started swinging her legs, looking closely at Nick waiting for his answer.

Nick groaned in his head. 

“Mommy use to be married to him years ago.”

He  _ really _ hoped he didn’t have to try and explain more.

Charlotte made a disgusted face that he couldn’t help but be amused at. “Eww!”

“Ew is right!” Nick said with a grin. 

She looked to be thinking for a second before Nick swore he saw a light bulb go off over her head. “His name is Jake!”

Nick gave her a confused look. “Yeah princess-”

“No no!” She flailed her hands around a little. “I heard his name before!”

“And where exactly did you hear his name?” He leaned in closer, raising an eyebrow.

“From Uncle George! He was saying the name to Uncle Johnny!”

He tried not to chuckle. “Really? And what did he say?”

She put her hand under her chin thinking. “Uncle George said some bad words.”

“Hm really?” Nick said more to himself, he knew Ellie would be having some choice words with George if she found out he wasn't careful with his mouth when he knew Charlotte was around. Nick figured Charlotte must have overheard it when Ellie’s brothers had visited them at the beginning of summer. 

Nick glanced over to where he knew Ellie would be coming into the park from. She was taking a little longer then he hoped. 

“Hey princess, why don’t you go play? You did wanna come to the park.”

“Okay!” She slid off the bench, skipping to the slide.

* * *

Ellie felt her body tense up again when they left. She could feel Jake’s intense gaze on her. 

“You have a daughter..”

She turned sharply towards him, narrowing her eyes. “Yes, so what?”

“You didn’t want kids when we were married.”

His eyes shifted to her left hand, her ring in plain sight. 

Ellie let out a sharp laugh. “Actually Jake it was  _ you _ who didn’t want kids, at least not until years down the line.” 

“You told me you never wanted kids-”

She shook her head. “I always wanted kids one day, Jake. I guess you just didn’t pay attention.”

He opened his mouth as if to argue back but shut it.  _ Good _ , she thought. 

“And your husband? Does  _ he _ understand what you do?” 

Ellie now glared at him hearing exactly what he wasn’t saying out loud. The “can he handle being married to a federal agent who cares more about her job” hanging in the air. 

“As a matter of fact-” She spit out, annoyance clear in her tone. “Nick works on Gibbs’ team with me it’s how we met, and unlike  _ you  _ he wouldn’t dare cheat on me..for  _ any _ reason.”

Jake looked put out by her answer, until he smiled, a little too smug for her liking. It seemed she wasn’t the only one to change in ten years. “I wouldn’t say for any reason, a guy like  _ that _ , doesn’t stay with a woman who has more brains.”

“Jake-” Ellie moved closer, his words making her anger rise enough to show on her face “I’d watch what you say, I don’t take kindly to people insulting my husband.” Jake’s eyes widened slightly at the glare she gave him, one closely resembling Gibbs’ glare. “Nick isn’t just some muscled idiot like you’re implying, he’s one of the smartest guys I know in more ways than one and unlike  _ someone, _ has a big heart.  _And_ Nick knew from the start that I’m smart so you can take that and  _ shove it _ .” 

Her voice had fire in it that had Jake backing up a step. She felt a little proud at the little fear on his face. 

“Oh and by the way-” She leaned in close, a sly grin on her lips. “Nick  _ loves _ when I talk nerdy.”

Ellie saw a glimpse of his bewildered face as she turned to walk away, smirk on her face as she did. 

* * *

When she got to the park right away she saw Nick’s head snap in her direction. 

“That took longer than a minute.” Nick grumbled. 

Ellie laughed a little before sitting on the bench leaning against him, his arm right away wrapping around her shoulders, his fingers rubbing against her arm. 

“I was just putting him in his place that’s all.” She grinned.

Nick raised an eyebrow. “This I  _ have _ to hear.”

Ellie turned her body a little, giving him the whole tale not leaving anything out but both of them kept an eye on Charlotte who hadn’t even noticed Ellie was there yet, too busy chatting up a storm with some of the other kids.

“I wish I could have punched him.” Nick huffed. 

She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Maybe you and Tim can hunt him down later.” Ellie couldn’t help but tease. But then she caught the glint in his eye. “Nick! That was a joke don’t even think about it!” 

“Aw come on.” He whined. “Don’t ruin my fun, Ellie.”

Ellie chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“Mommy you’re back!” 

They both turned to see Charlotte dashing towards them, practically throwing herself onto Ellie’s lap. Ellie laughed and quickly wrapped her arms around Charlotte. 

“Yup, I’m sorry I wasn’t here to watch you play earlier.”

“That’s okay! Is the bad man gone?”

Ellie raised an eyebrow at Nick who gave her an innocent look with a shrug. 

“Yes sweetie, the bad man is gone.”

Charlotte nodded, sliding off Ellie’s lap and grabbing her hand.

“Push me on the swings Mommy!”

“Charlotte.” Nick said, a slight scold in his tone. “That’s not how you ask.”

She sighed. “Sorry. Mommy will you  _ please _ push me on the swings.”

Ellie smiled and ran her hand through Charlotte’s hair. “Of course sweets, let’s go!” 

“Make sure to watch us Daddy!” She shouted, pulling Ellie along towards the swing set.

Nick gave a thumbs up, making sure to take his phone out to record the moment as he got up to move closer. 


End file.
